The invention relates to game boards and particularly to a game board wherein a plurality of movable playing pieces, representing racing autos, are selectively and competitively moved about a race track in response to respective player-actuated means for advancing the pieces.
Game boards with various types of movable playing pieces, adapted for movement along given tracks, paths, courses, etc., in response to player-actuated means for advancing the pieces, are generally well known in the art, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,152 to W. C. Royston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,545 to B. G. Witney, etc.
Likewise, game boards are generally available which simulate competitive movement between racing vehicles over successive spaces defining a race track, in response to means for determining the number of spaces the vehicles move, forward or backward, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,152 of previous mention.
The means for selectively advancing the playing pieces in board games include chance devices, such as dice, spinners, cards, etc., as well as skill devices such as mechanical launchers, object tossing devices, electronically controlled devices, etc., such as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,152 and 4,062,545 of previous mention, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,064 to J. T. Kennoy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,245 to E. G. Duch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,814 to T. Tamano, etc.